Jazzy
Jazzy is a first-generation Animal Rescue pup, and my fursona! Jazzy belongs to thispupsgottafly. She's under major construction! Appearance Jazzy is a mixed breed, mostly Border Collie/Brittany Spaniel. She's a medium-sized pup, about the size of Rocky or Zuma, Jazzy has medium-length white fur with chestnut markings on her head, back, tail, and paws. She has a white muzzle and blaze with a smattering of freckles across her muzzle. Jazzy has long, thick head-fur which flows into long, silky ears, and she has feathering on her legs and tail. Her eyes are peridot green. Jazzy's main color is violet. She wears a violet vest and occasionally a bow in her ears. Her collar is indigo. Jazzy's symbol is a black silhouette of a cat face over an indigo paw print, on a lavender background. When working with the Animal Guard, she wears a violet bandana. Jazzy is type 1 diabetic and keeps her insulin pump in her pup pack or clipped to her collar. With some help from Rocky and Ryder, her pump is voice activated so she can give herself insulin without fiddling with tiny buttons. She usually attaches her site on her belly so it stays safe and away from cat claws. Jazzy's design is heavily based on an old fursona of mine. Her hair does take inspiration from Dixie (Fox and the Hound 2). Personality Jazzy is sweet but sassy. She has a great sense of humor and love to make others laugh, but sometimes her jokes cut too deeply or are too sarcastic. She's very loud and opinionated, though she's becoming quieter and more reserved as she grows. She looks up to Parker and seeks to adopt his calm demeanor. Jazzy has a good head for business and money, and she's working to get her own cat rescue off the ground. She loves to learn, but dislikes the structure and routine of school, preferring to learn on the job. When an animal is in trouble, Jazzy won't hesitate to get vicious if she needs to. She is incredibly frustrated with irresponsible pet owners and her rage towards animal abusers is blinding. Yet she is incredibly sweet and gentle with animals, especially cats, who she feels a strong connection to. Some might even say she's rather catlike-- she's friendly to those she really likes, but can be pretty aloof or even shy with others. Likes CATS!!!, caffeine (crippling Diet Coke addiction), drawing, watching trashy TV with her girlfriends, surrounding herself with books she has yet to read, shopping Dislikes Bugs, the cold, being cooped up inside, being dirty Fears Spiders, enclosed spaces Bio Family Jazzy's parents and her younger brother are civilian pups. Jazzy considers all the cats she rescues to be hers in some way, but she has a longhair tabby-and-white kitty named Hazel who she loves immensely, and considers hers to be part of her family. Friends Jazzy's best friend is a beautiful Golden Retriever named Cici (coming soon!) Jazzy is very close to her ex-boyfriend Parker. While they might not be romantically involved anymore (and it can get a little awkward), she still considers him a good friend. Jazzy loves Callie, who loves her back, pretty rare for that silly purple cat. Callie kind of hates Hazel though, and the feeling is mutual. Abilities Jazzy has a strong relationship with cats in particular, leading some to call her the "Crazy Cat pup". Some might even say she can communicate with them in a special way. Animals of all types naturally flock to her, and she can tame even the most feral animal and have them purring in her paws. She's also pretty good at getting humans and other pups to do what she wants. Jazzy is part of the Animal Guard, and doesn't work directly with the Paw Patrol most of the time. Pup Pack Jazzy's pup pack holds a cat treat dispenser, which is useful for both rescuing cats and getting cats to trust her. It also has a net like Chase's, used to humanely trap cats. She's also known to keep candy in the side pocket in case of low blood sugar (or just a snack attack). Vehicle Jazzy's purple pup-house is extra large, since it turns into a van (think Mr. Porter's). She keeps humane traps, cat food, and other supplies in the back. There's also a special spot for Hazel, with her own seatbelt. Catchphrases "I've got this cat in the bag!" Trivia * Jazzy is a Sagittarius (born December 1) * Jazzy sleeps with a stuffed unicorn named Sparkles, given to her by her best friend Cici, and a pink stuffed cat named Sprinkles * Jazzy loves My Little Pony! * If you haven't figured out... Jazzy is just me as a dog! Stories By Me By Others * Jungle Crisis